Bad Day for Daddy
by BrokenLovingSeme
Summary: This is my first story...I don't own Hetalia or Dango Daikazoku only the plot. From Sealand's PoV. Sealand is also 3 years old in this series. Thanks.  ALSO NOTE: This was a roleplay between my friend and I that I changed into a story. I'll fix format soo
1. Tears of a Mother

**Hey everyone. This is my first story...I don't own Hetalia or Dango Daikazoku...or anything for that matter other than the plot.**

Late one Friday night while waiting for Sweden to come home, Finland was working on the computer while I was playing with my toys. "When's daddy coming home?" I asked. "He'll be home soon. It's another late night at work." Finland replied. "Ok." I continued to play with my toys. About fifteen minutes later, Finland heard a car pull up in the driveway. "Sweden's home. I haven't made him dinner yet. I hope he isn't in a bad mood." Finland said. "Same here." I replied. Sweden opened the door. "Hey dear." Finland told him and hugged him. He pushed Finland away and went into his room. "I'll go heat something up for him." Finland rushed to the kitchen. A couple minutes later, I walked into the kitchen. "What are you heating up for daddy?" I asked, wondering what just happened. "Well, I don't know. Why don't you pick something." He held open the fridge door so I could choose. I searched for several seconds. I finally decided on a pizza. "That was a gift from Italy. It's perfect." Finland put the pizza into the microwave and pushed the buttons to start it. Waiting for it to ring, I began to get bored. "What can I do? Do you want me to draw him a picture?" I asked, trying to find something to do. "Sure. Why not." Finland replied. I ran off to find a piece of paper and some crayons. "Where are the crayons? I can't find them." I said, still searching for them. "They're on a shelf in the sun room. I'll get them for you." He got them and handed them to me. I thanked him. "You're welcome Sealand." I drew a picture of Sweden. He came out of his room and sat the table. Finland pulled the pizza out of the microwave and placed it in front of him. As Sweden began eating, I asked Finland to tell me when I should give Sweden his picture and how to spell Sealand. He showed me how and I copied. "How was work?" Finland asked Sweden. He grunted; "Not so good." He finished eating the last bite of pizza then moved to the computer. "Why not give him his picture now?" Finland whispered to me. I nodded and walked up to him. I placed the picture in his hands and said, "It's a picture of you. See?" He pinned it up on the wall, mustered up everything inside of him, and replied, "It's wonderful son." I giggled. "How did you like-" Finland started. Sweden got off the computer and went to his room, slamming the door behind him. "I think he's mad at you mama." I told Finland. After many moments of silence and saying his name once more, I ran off to my room and got Italy, my most treasured teddy bear. I hurried back to Finland, who had put the crayons back on the shelf, put the dishes in the dishwasher and was cleaning the table. "You could use him if you'd like." I announced. "N-no...It's ok." Finland stammered. "Don't cry, please?" Even though he was trying to act strong, it didn't work. I began to sing and I hugged him. "Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku~" He picked me up and carried me to the couch. I continued to sing. He put me down and then laid down on the couch. As I sang, he drifted to sleep. The song ended and so did my singing. Thirty minutes later, Sweden came out of his room. Noticing the dishes still dirty, he said in an aggravated tone, "Finland, why aren't the dishes clean?" When no reply came, he walked into the family room. When he saw Finland asleep, he picked me up and tucked me in for bed.


	2. Change of Emotions

Sunday evening while playing with Hanatamago, I asked Finland a question. Sweden's attitude had gone on long enough. He only talked to me nicely and Finland was getting sadder every second of it. "Has daddy cooled down yet?" I asked. "I don't know." He said, "I'll wait until he says something first." "Ok." was my only reply. Finland ruffled my hair. After many moments of silence, I asked my question again. "He hasn't said anything yet. I don't want to get him riled up. Oh, and you can go talk to him if you'd like." he told me. Not knowing what riled up meant, I asked. "Riled...up?" "I don't want to make him mad." he rephrased. "Oh. Makes sense." He began to hum while he was playing solitaire. A few minutes pass and I still hadn't gone to talk to Sweden. "Well aren't you going to talk to him?" Finland asked. "No. I'm scared to." Finland looked over at Sweden. Sweden changed the channel. "He seems nice around you. Nothing bad will happen." he told me. "Well," I said, "that's true, but there's that one chance something might." "He's not going to get mad at his own son for just talking to him a little." There was a long pause. I decided to change the subject. "What's for dinner?" "I don't know. I'll figure something out." Finland said. Sweden turned off the TV and headed for the kitchen. Finland winced as he came around. "Why'd you wince?" I asked. "He's gonna yell at me for something that happened at work...maybe" he whispered. "Ok. That might be true." I assumed. "But it's Sunday. He doesn't go to work on Sunday...does he?" "I meant at work yesterday sweetie." he explained. "Oh. Where does he work again?" forgetting where daddy worked. "He works a world trade center. He deals with complaints from other countries all week." "No wonder he's mostly in a bad mood..." I thought. From behind Finland, Sweden wrapped his arms around his waist. Finland turned to see him smiling. I couldn't understand the words that were coming out of Finland's mouth, but I knew what one of them was. He said my name, and that's always a bad sign. I ran and hid in my room. After a few seconds of recovery, I decided to eavesdrop. "I heard Finland say, "Great, now you've scared him off. I was just about to make him some dinner." Then Sweden said, "Wouldn't you like to do something else instead?" I ran back and kicked Sweden in the shin. As quickly as I could, I sprinted back to my room and hid again. Finland was the first to speak. "No Sweden. We agreed that we would only do that once. Now I have to make dinner. The boy is getting antsy." I came out of my hiding spot and peeked around the corner. Daddy loosened his grip on mama. The hurt expression on daddy's face was heartbreaking. He glanced at the stove. "Oh...alright then. Make something for me too, okay?" he said. "Alright." Finland said, "What would you like?" I couldn't hold back any longer. I rushed around the corner and hugged Sweden. "I'm sorry daddy!" I yelled beginning to cry. He patted my head saying "It's alright son." Then his attention turned to Finland. "How about some of that pizza from the other night. It was delicious." "Can I have some juice?" I asked Finland. "Sure, why not?" he replied. He put the pizza in the microwave and started heating up the pizza. Then he got me some juice. I walked over to my chair and got in it. My curiosity took me over, so I asked, "What do you do at work?" "Well," he began, "I listen to all the complaints and trade requests from all the countries. Basically, I'm a secretary." "A secra...thing?" "Someone who takes all the calls that come to the building, son." he explained. "Ok. Is the pizza almost done mama?" "Yes. Just a few more minutes." Finland replied. The microwave beeped. "Pizza's ready!" mama yelled. "YAY!" I yelled. He brought three plates to the table and set the pizza down. "Dig in." he said. Since I can't eat one slice of pizza without it cut I had to get someone to cut it. "Can someone please cut up my pizza?" I asked politely. "Sure." Finland cut it up. I began to eat the delicious pizza that Feliciano Vargas made by hand. "Thank you." I said. "You're welcome." Finland replied. He sat down next to Sweden and began to eat. Sweden got up and rushed to another room. Two minutes later, he returned with a milkshake. "I got you a handmade chocolate milkshake from Belgium." he told me, sitting back in his seat. "Cool!" I took a sip. It was very delicious. "It was nice of you to get Sealand a milkshake." Finland told him. "Thank you daddy." I said. Sweden smiled and patted me on the head. "You're welcome son." I ran off and found the picture Arthur sent me. It was a picture of him holding baby Alfred draped in a flag. I showed it to them. Tino thought it was adorable. Berwald just nodded. "I'm full." I announced. "Ok." said Tino as he took both of our plates to the sink. "Are you done dear?" "I love you daddy." I told the older nation. He smiled and hugged me. "I love you too, son."


End file.
